


Lost game

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Hidden Sex, Netorare, Oral Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Lost game

Akane entered Ranma's room, seeing Hiroshi and Daisuke sitting next to the table with playing cards scattered all over it.  
"Ranma, I..." she said and then noticed that her fiancee is not around. "Guys, where's Ranma?"  
"Oh, Ranma..." Daisuke tried to say something, but went silent and blushed a bit.  
"He went out to buy some snacks" Hiroshi quickly interrupted. "I guess he will be back soon".  
"Strange, I was down there and never noticed him coming away" said Akane.  
"Oh, you know Ranma... he... just jumped out of the window to make it quick, since he was... very dedicated to finish this game. He said something about being... quite close to... winning, I think" Hiroshi continued, trying to act perfectly normal.  
"That moron... I'll be back later then" Akane muttered something and turned away to leave the room. She made it right in time, since it the same moment Hiroshi made a very strange looking face. It was like he tried to not open his mouth.  
"Ohhhhh..." he breathed a sigh when Akane closed the door. A loud "guuulp" was heard and moment later Ranma, in his girl form, went from under the table, her face all covered with spunk.  
"Ok..." she said. "I did what you wanted, you sicko". Ranma breathed heavy, her big breasts were visible under loose, boyish shirt.  
"Hell, I did my best to not cum when Akane was there, so you should be grateful, Ranma-chan"  
"Fuck, I did this only because I lost the game."  
"Hey, but your nipples are hard as rock" Daisuke pointed at Ranma's tits. "Does it mean that you liked it?"  
"Like hell, who'd like..."  
"Oh, come on" Daisuke grabbed Ranma and pushed her under the table again. "You have to do me as well, just like we agreed. And remember that Akane will be back soon"  
"Dai, can't we discuss aboumhhhmm!!!" Ranma tried to argue, but very soon she found her mouth too busy with other stuff.  
Some minutes later Akane entered the room again.  
"He's still off?" she asked, looking bit surprised.  
"Oh, Ranma was just back, but he jumped off, since he said that..." said Hiroshi.  
"that he is very thirsty and needs to get something to drink" Daisuke added with a smile and in the same time he sighed silently, accompanied with a silent slurping sound coming from below the table. "We'll tell him that you asked for him, when he'll be back".


End file.
